Angels and Demons
by SilverWingedVampire
Summary: A story of the clashing side of Gods and Demons. Sprinkle in some characters from Code Geass and Vampire Knight.
1. Start!

Code Geass and Vampire Knight cross over.

Taking

Actions

_**Talking on the Phone**_

8:00 p.m. August 1, 2010

"The room is made of 20 feet thick Chloral Hydrate along with anti-vampire charms every 5 cenameters. Cameras in every angle, with only 4 blind spots. Witch are all protected by 0 lag rapid fire missile launchers." Black sunglasses catching the light and flashing along with sharp fanged teeth. She had on black leather pants, jacket, and a silk white tube top. Topped off with Silver and black veined hair.

2 people where looking at the person or more vampire at the head of the long table of 20 chairs. In a dimly lit room with weapons lining the walls.

"Come on Umi it's useless why go in to the most secure place in all of Japan… I mean _Area 11_. You haven't even told us what's in there." A girl with short chopped blond, blue, golden hair and ripped jeans with a black jacket with black leather pants said standing up.

"Ya, Umi I trust you the most but I want to know what we are going for." Another blond stood up she had mid-back length blond with red striped hair and an open jean jacket with a red short cut tank top, with faded jeans.

The girl known as Umi said "Ok fine but only if you can riddle this." Looking her two followers in the eye. "If the eagles tip is frightened by the protectors of the shadows? Who is the eagle and who is the protector?"

Both blonds where looking deep in thought.

"No way! I thought Kaname and Zero where dead!" the longhaired blond shouted.

"Well they where suppose to be but in truth they had there minds wiped and where put into a new location here in Japan." Umi said with an anime sweat drop. All seriousness forgotten.

"Ya, now I'm out. I don't even know why I am still here." The shorthaired blond starting to walk torts the door.

"Well it's there help or nothing, Feral."

Spinning on her heel she strode back over to the other two.

"The target is the Gem of the West. This is going to be a locating mission we are going to get Lina no mater what."

"Ok so what's our game plan?" Feral asked happily.

"Thought so. Rain? Think you can get us a clearance with Zero to visit Cross Academe. I have some talking to do with their chair man."

"Now what could that be, another love call?" Rain asked. Suddenly she was half in, half out of the wall she was just facing.

"That was 5 years ago drop it already."

"**Never**." Came the slightly muffled yell.

_Twitch_

Many holes, yelling, and cussing each other out later.

We come back to Feral sitting in her chair and reading a very thick leather bound book.

"Ok, get on it Rain or you will be sleeping with the wolfs tonight and you know I am crazy enough to put you out there." Umi said looking menacing.

"Like hell you will move your princess ass I have a job to do!" Rain yelled pushing pasted the two of them into the next room where the frantic clicking of keys where heard.

"Feral, for the heist you will be going in first as a distraction. The forecast is it will rain that night. I suggest your long sleeved ball gown."

"Damn, I hate dress' as it is. Now it's going to rain. My life can't get any worse."

"Well I believe it just got worse Feral but your boyfriend just sent you a brake up e-mail!" Rain yelled from the computer room.

"Ouch, that is some bad karma they're my friend." Umi said trying hard to hold back a smile but was failing epically well patting her fallen comrade's back.

"Ok I got it lets go girls!" Rain was running out of the computer room with some black keys in her hands.

Feral jumped up first "I call dr-"

"Thanks for the keys Rain!" Umi yelled already half way out to the shining black camaro in the back of the mansion. "What are you waiting for? Don't you love my driving?"

Both blonds walked slowly over to the death trap they call a car.

Once ever one was in. the car lurched forward and for some reason there was no seat belts in it.

Reaching over Feral turned on the car CD player and turned to track 14 well holding on to the out side of the window for comfort even though it won't do much for her.

Low (T-pain) was blasting from the speakers' base turned up all the way along with the volume.

Turning a sharp turn here, almost flipping over a Simi there, and a 5 second rest at a red light.

Both blonds where hanging out the windows, the car leached forward again.

Then down a dirt rode then a stop at the main gate of Cross Academy.

9:00 p.m. August 1, 2010

"Ok, you two watch the boat, mind the tides and don't touch my dirt." Umi said hoping out, her black steal toed leather boots hit the cement hard as she set a brisk pace for the Chair Mans office.

Only stopping behind a tree to see what was going on.

There was a crowd of girls surrounding a gate. A petty brunet was struggling to keep them back, there was a boy with silver hair had a perfect military line in front of him.

They grew louder as the gates opened.

Kaname was leading the group out. Stopped breafy to tell the girl, Yuki, a good job when he got to the main side walk not far away. Umi walked out from behind the trees and grabbed Kaname's ear and started to walk off.

"Zero come or do I haft to drag you by your ear too?" Was all she yelled before Zero started fallowing her. Looking at her weirdly.

Every one was staring in astonishment at what random event just tock place. Well the night class students where glaring daggers at Umi.

Walking right into the chairman's office with out knocking there was the chairman with his back turned to them and was dusting his books in a puffy pink apron.

"Do you know what I don't even want to know." Umi said letting go of Kaname's ear.

"I demand you to tell me what is going on right this instant and who are you." Kaname said in his normal cold voice.

"Shut it Kuren." Umi said in a warning tone that said If-you-say-one-more-thing-there-will-be-hell-to-pay.

"Kain I have a favor to ask of you." Umi said coming right up behind the chairman.

He turned around slowly hearing her voice thinking if he turned to fast the voice would be gone.

"Umi my love, I knew you would come take me away to your Kingdome!" he yelled lunging at Umi with tears in his eyes.

Umi sidestepped.

He was then kissing the floor.

"How could you do this to me Umi?" Kain sobbed the tears now running down his checks. Hoping up like the rabbit he is.

"Easily and I need to barrow these two for a wile."

"So, you come here for my cute little vampires but no love. I for one am hurt.

"To bad and here," Umi said handing him an envelope, that seemingly came out of nowhere, "Don't read the letters until we have left or else."

Taking the envelope his face turned serious.

"These are placement papers aren't they?" He asked taking his glasses off.

"Yes, there are four of them I have a feeling I need some new members to keep our 'Organization' running."

In the background Kaname and Zero where giving each other confused glances as they watched the seen unfold in front of them. But little did they know those papers would change there lives forever.

"Come with me 'cute little vampires' I have a job for the both of you." Umi said starting to walk out the door.

The 'cute little vampires' just stood in place.

"Not until you tell us what's going on and who are you." Zero stated crossing his arms and standing up striate.

"Well I will tell you when we get into the car with my other team members. And as for who I am, my name is Umi Uchiha, you should remember me Zero, I practically helped raised you.

"O well if you don't that's fine lets go both of you." The hands of doom dragged them off to the frontcourt yard but then where stopped by the Night Class.

"Who do you think you are to drag our Kaname-sama around like that?" The blond noble with eyes of ice asked Umi in a ferrous voice.

He was suddenly up in a tree hanging by his under where.

"Is that a good enough answer for you pretty boy?" Umi asked him as she started walking again and all of the other Night Class students moved back to give them room to move through them.

Making it to the outer gates the leather-clad vampire kicked open the poor bars and the black car's door opened reveling Rain sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap.

The male vampires where shoved into the car that was blasting Bring me to Life.

When they where all in the doors locked and the windows where rolled up.

Trapping every one inside.

Turning the radio down to half of what it was.

"So this it how this is going to go down," Blaze said turning around to look at the new arrivals in the back of the car. "You are going to help us… retrieve a member of ours."

"Well that doesn't give us any information what so ever." Kaname now looking Feral in the eyes.

Big mistake.

He suddenly lost constancies

"Feral… you know it isn't good to use your Seduction Spell on the people who are going to help us." Rain complained well she was pulling Kaname back up right.

"Well there is one down less vampire for me to worry about." Feral was then trying to catch Zero's eye. But things don't always go according to plan and the hand of doom Danozoo slapped her on the back of the head before she fell forward also unconscious now.

"Rain, Zero get both of your vampire ass' up here and let those two ride back there." Umi was now turned around leaning over the steering weal.

Zero and Rain climbed into the front seat and put Feral in the back, on top of Kaname.

"Lets just hope they don't wake up." Zero commented looking back over his shoulder.

He shifted a little when he looked back out the front window. When he did Bloody Rose brushed up slightly ageist Umi's gun QuickSilver.

There was a bright flash and then an electric shock. Both Silvers hair was standing up and it looked like some C-4 had gone off.

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

"Zero what ever you just did never do it again." Was all Umi said before starting the car and driving down way past the speed limit on the dirt rode.

Stopping at a red light, zig zaging through cars and the police, witch where now chasing them.

"Hay Rain I think we need some good chase music, don't you think?" Umi asked Rain like they weren't being chased at the moment.

"Muse, Black eyed Peas, or Billy Talent?"

"Muse all the way dude." Umi said jokily waving a peace sine.

The volume was turned all the way back up and Uprising was then blasting out of the speakers.

Swerving between cars, passed roadblocks, flipping the fast black car over riles, then pulling in to the mansion gates.

10:10 p.m. August 1, 2010

Stepping out of the car Umi yelled: "Ha Ya suckers, you can't touch us now! Good luck getting past the protection of the Emperor of Britannia!"

All of the cops where slowly walking back to the cars they came in. Jumping back into the car Umi drove them back into the garage.

Zero looked over to Rain, "Is this place really protected by Charles Zi Britannia?"

"Well no now why would the Emperor want to protect S-class criminals like us?" Umi butted in stepping out of the car.

End of chapter. Questions? Comments?

Push the review button below.

A/N: Hay here my new story. I own Umi, Rain , and my BF owns Feral. I will post pictures on my profile as soon as I can. If I have time through my moutons of home work.


	2. Who am I?

The Fallen Angels Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"The room is made of 20 feet thick Chloral Hydrate along with anti-vampire charms every 5 cenameters. Cameras in every angle, with only 4 blind spots. Witch are all protected by 0 lag rapid fire missile launchers."

"Ok, you two watch the boat, mind the tides and don't touch my dirt." Umi said hoping out, her steal toed leather boots hit the cement hard as she set a brisk pace for the Chair Mans office.

"These are placement papers aren't they?" He asked taking his glasses off.

He shifted a little when he looked back out the front window. When he did Bloody Rose brushed up slightly ageist Umi's gun QuickSilver.

There was a shock wave and then an electric shock. Both Silvers hair was standing up and it looked like some C-4 had gone off.

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

"Zero what ever you just did never do it again."

Stepping out of the car Umi yelled: "Ha Ya suckers, you can't touch us now! Good luck getting past the protection of the Emperor of Britannia!"

"Now why would the Emperor want to protect S-class criminals like us?" Umi butted in stepping out of the car.

Present:

10:15 p.m.

"What you three are S-Class criminals?" Zero practically yelled.

"Yep!" Umi said holding out a peace sing.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from the garage they just left. There was a magical rainbow of words coming through the gap in the wall called a door. Rain quickly slammed the door closed and ran up the long stare case with Umi close behind pulling Zero with her.

And Guess Who? The one and only Feral came storming through the now broken down door way.

"SILVERSHADOW UMI UCHIHA, GET YOUR ZERO FORGIVEN ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" She yelled chasing after the two girls.

Both girls ran into the closest room witch happened to be the control room. Slaming the door shut and throwing them self's under a large oak desk with a red silk cloth flowing to the floor like a river of blood, the space was so dark they couldn't see their own hands.

Suddenly the door flew open and hit the wall it was facing splintering into millions of pieces.

"Come on out _Umi _I have a present for you." Feral said happily Kaname fallowing silently and walking around the room, eyes catching the light turning them into burning gold.

Suddenly Deja Ve (Speed up) was playing although out the house.

Umi jumped out from under the table and to a wall yelling, "I got it!"

Picking up a black headset and putting it in her ear she pressed a button on it.

A screen in front of her popped up and read:

_ShadowWing Sonic Uchiha_

_Loveland, Colorado _

_Holy Britannia Empire._

_10:20 p.m._

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Yo, Umi have a sec?"**_

"_**Yes, this is but what is the code?"**_

"_**The code is 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"**_

"_**So Sonic how can we help you this fine night?"**_

"_**Well we are kind of having a problem over here in the Empire."**_

"_**What kind of problem?"**_

"_**Well the Gem of the East has been moved to Area 11 the Tokyo settlement."**_

"_**Get Cell 2 and 4 back here to Area 11 ASAP, we are hitting two birds with one stone now."**_

"_**I will gather them and be back here in exactly one week."**_

"_**Be ready we have retrieved FranticTip and ShadowProtector. We will leave at 700 hours in seven days." Was all she said before the line went dead.**_

_End time: 1:20:10_

"Ooo Rain, your lover is coming back." Umi said leaning closer to Rain with a sly look on her face.

"He is not my lover!" Rain yelled back then lunged at Umi and soon they where rolling, punching, and kicking each other.

"O, we haven't introduced our selves properly." Feral said bowing to them, "My name is Feral and my code name is JaggedHeart, I am the distracter and the front line nightmare pilot.

"You know Umi already, her code name is SilverShadow, she is the leader of our grope and mechanic for every ones nightmares.

"The other girl is Rain, her code name is RainTears, she is the technical person of the team and she is being trained by Umi how to be a healer." Feral told them about the two fighting vampires.

Looking back at the other two Rain was now being held upside down by her ankles.

"Ok, ok I give up, he's my lover ok?" She was then dropped on her head.

Umi then skipped over to the only males in the room. She then through her arms around their shoulders and led them out of the room and stopped at the banister.

"So you two think you have lived ordinary life's this hole time?"

"That is ridiculous this life is the only ones we have there can't possibly have other life's." Kaname stated shrugging off Umi's hand.

"Well… how do I put this… every thing from 4 years ago and up are real. But Before that they are fake to hide you from a grate threat."

"And how are we suppose to believe this?" Zero Asked looking at Umi's sunglasses that haven't came off yet through the whole fiasco.

"What I am saying is that you had lived different lives before now."

"If this is true tell us who or what we where before this "threat" came." Kaname ordered with a threaten look.

"Lets see, Kaname, you where Feral's apprintice but then just before the threat came you where made a warrior of the Light Clan. As for you Zero you where and apprintice as well but you where my apprintice learning how to be a healer." Silence fallowed her explanation. Both boys where giving her the OK you are insane look.

"What it's true."

Then sudenly without warning Umi ducked and both boys went flying over the railing with sparkling dust fallowing the down to the ground.

Yes! Cliffhanger! Lets just say Umi has some interesting pets. Watch out Area 11 things will never be the same again.


End file.
